Pressure gauges are conventionally used for measuring the pressure of a gas or a liquid, such as an air pressure. Tire pressure gauges, as an example, measure the inflation pressures of vehicle tires, such information being useful for maintaining optimal tire performance and avoiding unnecessary wear. Conventional tire pressure gauges are held in the hand, and require the user to locate a tire valve, unscrew a cap from the valve, and engage the tire pressure gauge with the valve. At night, it is difficult to locate the valve. Tire valve caps are usually covered in a film of dirt, which comes off on the user's fingers when removing and replacing the cap. While some vehicles have systems for monitoring of tire pressure using tire pressure gauges with radiofrequency transmitters installed in the tires, and systems for interrogating the gauges and receiving readings installed in the vehicle, such systems are not practical to install on existing tires and vehicles.
It would be desirable for a system to provide tire pressure information to a user, without the need for the user to exit the vehicle, or for tires to be purchased equipped with internal tire pressure gauges and transmitters.